For Love of Evil
by DigimonDragonLady
Summary: I know I said I was a Kenyako writer, but I just had to try this out. Ok...um...Kensuke, pretty basic, not much of a plot yet...not really likely to develop one. The rating is for mature content. So if you like yaoi Kensuke read and review please.
1. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer:

****

Ken: _Dragon Lady does not own digimon._

****

Dragon Lady: _Thank you for saying that for me._

****

Ken: _She writes digimon fan fiction only for her own personal amusement and pleasure._

****

Dragon Lady: ***nods head*** _exactly._

****

Ken: _So don't sue her because you wouldn't get much anyway._

****

Dragon Lady: _Aren't muses just so kiwaii!!! _***hugs Ken-chan***

Ken: ***gasping* **_Please…let…go. Getting…difficult…to…breathe…_

****

Dragon Lady: ***blushes*** _Ooops, sorry about that, I tend to get a little carried away sometimes…_

****

Ken: ***rolls eyes*** _That's for sure!_

****

Dragon Lady: ***smile*** _Anyway…on with the fic! Sorry, I know I told you that I only did Kenyako, but I just had to do this one little fic that kept playing in my head over and over again. _**Warning: **Yaoi alert! Kensuke!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

For Love of Evil

By: Digimon Dragon Lady

"Why my Daisuke…why do you continue to resist me?" The Kaizer purred in a menacingly sweet voice. His mouth was only millimeters away from Daisuke's ear and their bodies were pressed together closely. Daisuke shuddered and attempted to shift away from him, but the Kaizer only made an irritated noise and pulled him back.

"Don't you know that you'll never win? Its futile…to fight me." Daisuke could feel Ken's warm breath against his neck, Ken smirked. "Its extremely rude of you not to answer my questions Daisuke my pet," he scolded the boy playfully, forcing Daisuke's head up with his hand so that they were eye to eye. Daisuke looked up into the indigo orbs belonging to the Kaizer shakily, but with a great deal of courage and determination. 

"I am not yours to command…or control." He managed to grind out these words from between his tightly clenched teeth. He would not allow himself to weaken. Ken's body being so close to his own made him very nervous and extremely uncomfortable. Just what was the other boy thinking?

Ken's eyes narrowed dangerously behind his dark glasses and he threw Daisuke to the ground in sudden anger, tired of the game the boy was playing with him. Daisuke tried not to cry out as the pain of the fall unto the hard stone floor of the prison jarred his already bruised and sore body. Ken looked at him with something of an angry curiosity and Daisuke looked back at him calmly, then he was strangely thoughtful. "No you aren't…are you?" he admitted and considering something gave a cold smile. "Not yet anyway…"

He appeared to look at Daisuke and actually truly see him for the first time. "Oh but rest assured Dai-chan, I will find a way to make you mine."

Daisuke flinched as if he had been burned by a hot coal and broke his gaze, looking away from the haunting stare of the Kaizer and tugging desperately at the chains that bound him to the prison wall. "Oh don't fret my Daisuke," Ken whispered kneeling next to him. Daisuke attempted to repress a small whimper, but much to his dismay the sound made it past his dry, chapped lips regardless. 

Ken pressed his moist lips to the side of Daisuke's neck sending shivers of fear and delight down the boy's spine. Daisuke froze as if paralyzed and Ken's kisses continued, growing somewhat harsher, more violent, and perhaps…more desperate. Daisuke understood that he should not move at that particular moment, the Kaizer was well known for having a quick temper and as long as Daisuke did nothing to anger him he was safe.

One of Ken's arms wrapped around his waist prevented any escape from the overwhelming feelings that he was receiving. Daisuke had known for a long time that the impenetrable Digimon Kaizer was attracted to him, he had never bothered to conceal from Daisuke his feelings for him. Ken had always let him know, with the small movements of his body, the amused smiles directed at him. Daisuke had never shared this knowledge with anyone else, with the other destined children. 

He understood that the prison he was in was punishment to convey to him, not that Ken was upset with his constant interference in his conquest of the Digital World, but that he was frustrated that Daisuke had not once, not ever returned his feelings. 

Daisuke thought briefly of Hikari. She could never have made him feel the way that Ken did…He steeled himself against those thoughts. He couldn't start to think that way…not about the enemy…and Ken's present behavior hurt Daisuke badly. _'I loved him once…I think…I think maybe I still do, but…'_

Daisuke frowned to himself, not that Ken would have noticed. _'It just seems so wrong to me, not my love for him…that…that could never be wrong; but it seems like all he wants from me is lust. And I just don't think I could live with it, knowing that his feelings for me weren't true.'_

Ken ceased in his momentary pursuit of the other boy and simply sat next to him, panting and slightly out of breath. He took one of Daisuke's wrists in his hands and Daisuke looked downward at his arm as Ken stroked it gently. Ken looked pityingly at the heavy, iron manacle that bound Daisuke, and Daisuke looked away from him.

"Oh Dai, how can you stand to suffer this way?" he asked coaxingly and continued even when Daisuke remained silent. "Look at how you strain yourself, my sweet, innocent dove. You struggle valiantly, but vainly and beat your delicate wings against the bars of your cage, but can't you see what the effort has done to you?"

Daisuke allowed Ken's words to sink into his brain and he registered and cataloged his physical state as Ken must be seeing it. The chains he wore left an enormous weight on his body and his wrists had become chaffed, wet with his sweat and smeared red with his blood. The rest of his body was bruised and broken, as well as stiff from lying on the hard prison floor. His cinnamon brown hair was messy and unkempt and he knew that dark circles must ring his eyes no doubt blood shot eyes from lack of sleep. Still he said nothing and Ken went on.

"I long to make you more comfortable," he stated, very suggestively. "If only you wouldn't reject me so." He sighed as if in long suffering and Daisuke fought the urge to laugh. "But I can wait for you to come around Daisuke…forever if I must. I am a patient person when I want to be."

Once again Daisuke was tempted to laugh, Ken…patient? When pigs fly, he decided. He'd be singing a different tune in a few days when still Daisuke resisted his advances…

But then Daisuke realized just how very wrong he was. How it was actually himself that would be singing that different melody. He just couldn't bare to have Ken so close to his person. To feel his touch, but not allow himself the pleasure of touching him back.

He fell, collapsed weakly against Ken and all of his defenses, so carefully built, came crashing down around him. All the barriers that he had constructed, the shields that he had gradually acquired to mask his true feelings broke down, releasing a flood of raw, painful emotion unto the shores of which was Daisuke's heart.

Daisuke sobbed, wept bitter tears unrestrainedly into the Kaizer's shoulder. He felt Ken stiffen beneath him in shock and surprise. But then he relaxed and put his arms around Daisuke when he realized that it was simply the last of the boy's resolve wearing away. "Ssshhh, its all right, don't cry Dai." Ken soothed, and he no longer sounded like the harsh Digimon Kaizer, but the gentle, kind genius boy Ken Ichijouji.

Ken ran a hand through Daisuke's hair and Daisuke melted against him. Ken cautiously removed one arm from around Daisuke and sipped his hand into his pocket. He pulled out of it a small key which he used to unlock the chains, releasing Daisuke from his torment. Daisuke silently dried his tears and as Ken picked him put lightly off the ground he relaxed and leaned his head against the boy's chest.

The Kaizer moved with a cat like grace down a long series of twisting, winding hallways into a dimly lighted bedroom where he deposited Daisuke softly on a bed. Daisuke was trembling slightly, but Ken didn't seem to notice. They lay there for a moment or two with out moving, each thinking their own private thoughts until Ken reached out and pulled Daisuke towards him. Daisuke tensed, but understood that the situation was now completely out of his control…if it ever had been in his control.

Ken kissed him full on the lips, they broke apart for an instant and Daisuke blinked in confusion, and then another kiss. This one lasted much longer and was much more passionate, Daisuke found himself actively kissing back. He allowed himself to let go of the last of his doubts, what did it matter as long as he had Ken? He clung desperately to the Kaizer and moaned in pleasure as he allowed the sweetness of his touch to build in his body. Once again they broke the kiss, their connection to each other.

Daisuke knew that he had now placed himself completely at Ken's mercy. The Kaizer was older and admittedly stronger than himself and he would be easily over powered by him. What happened next would be up to Ken, not that Daisuke wouldn't enjoy every minute of it. But still. _'Is this how it goes?'_ he wondered sadly. _'Do I just allow myself to be used this way?'_

Ken was in ecstasy, a beautiful euphoria, it was pure bliss. To be given new access to the one thing…the only thing that he had ever been denied was overwhelming. But still…

"Oh God I love you Ken-chan," Daisuke whispered and Ken raised himself above the other boy on his arm. He looked Daisuke in the eye, reveling in the silkiness of his gaze, the pull of those chocolaty brown spheres.

"Do you really Dai? Are you sure?" he asked quietly. He reached out with his free hand and stroked the other boy's face. Daisuke shut his eyes, sighing in contentment. Ken smiled weakly to himself. "I love you more than words can describe, I always have. You don't know how much it hurt me…knowing that we were enemies. You've made me so happy just now, with just those few words I feel as if whole new worlds have opened up for me."

Daisuke opened his eyes in surprise of hearing his confession returned and with such honesty. He smiled and laughed softly at the last statement and Ken rolled his eyes. "All right granted, the Digital World has already opened for me, but you know what I'm saying right?"

Daisuke nodded wordlessly. "Just being with you makes me feel complete. But I…I don't…I don't want to take advantage of you, even if you're only slightly confused."

Ken told him, and Daisuke was completely stunned, rendered speechless by Ken's unprecedented show of emotion. _'He really does love me?'_ He nuzzled Ken's hand affectionately and Ken smiled.

"I will not take advantage of you," he repeated. "Just go to sleep Dai-chan, I know you must be tired. And don't fear, because I will always protect you."

Daisuke sighed happily as he allowed himself to drift off into a peaceful sleep, wrapped tightly in Ken's arms. He snuggled closer. "I do love you Ken," he murmured into the other boy's shirt. "Thank you…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Dragon Lady: _So…um…what did you think?_

****

Ken: _Well, I thought it was decent for a first try._

****

Dragon Lady: _Awww, thanks Ken-chan, that's so sweet of you to say._

****

Ken: _Right…_

****

Dragon Lady: _I don't know though, Kensuke? I think you're cute with any character Ken-chan, but I'm just not sure if I write it very well…_

****

Ken: _I thought I told you it was okay!_

****

Dragon Lady: _What about all the Kenyako fans I've just offended?_

****

Ken: _What about them? If they respect your writing they won't stop reading your other things just 'cause you wrote one Kensuke._

****

Dragon Lady: _Yes but…_

****

Ken: ***sigh* **_She's not going to be happy until she gets some of you people to review her work, so if you're reading let her know…_


	2. 

Disclaimer:

****

Ken: _How many times must I tell you people that Dragon Lady doesn't own Digimon?! You'd think just saying it once would be enough! But no…._

****

Dragon Lady: ***sweat drop* **_Okaaaay._

****

Ken: _I mean, come on this is a waste of my precious time!_

****

Dragon Lady: _Ken-chan, are you…erm…feeling all right?_

****

Ken: _Of course I am!_

****

Dragon Lady: ***cringes* **_But your…yelling. Is this because you don't want me to continue my For Love of Evil story? I know I could just leave it where it is, but I feel that its incomplete…_

****

Ken: _Why do I care what you do with your stupid stories?_ ***storms away***

Dragon Lady: _Ummm…I'm just going to go talk with him. You sit back and enjoy the story. And thank you to the people who have reviewed so far. I really appreciate it. You people rock! _**Warning:** Yaoi Kensuke!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke yawned silently as he opened his eyes. He felt safe and warm and he didn't want to change that. Two strong arms were wrapped around him and Daisuke got the shock of his life when he saw that it was the Kaizer. _'What am I doing in bed with Ken?!!' _

He blinked as images of the previous night came back to him. He had accepted Ken, had fought his emotions desperately but had lost to the Kaizer's passion. _'But I love him,' _Daisuke sank into Ken's loving embrace. _'And he said that he loves me! He said he loves me!'_

This to Daisuke was worth more than gold. _'It wasn't just lust after all, it was love! Oh God how I love him!'_ He turned his head carefully against Ken's chest and looked at him. They had fallen asleep just as they had been last night and Ken was still decked out in his full Kaizer regalia. 

Daisuke wondered briefly how he had slept at all for his outfit looked so uncomfortable. The heavy shoulder pads and the metal on his gloves looked unbearable not to mention the cape and his dark sunglasses which he wore night and day, indoors and outdoors; that were now threatening to slip off his face. Daisuke reached up and pulled them carefully off, laying them on the other side of himself.

He took a moment to enjoy looking at Ken while he slept. He must have been just as exhausted as Daisuke had been. But while asleep nothing of the cruel Kaizer remained but the clothes, this way he looked at peace with himself. His breathing soft and the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest was beautiful. Daisuke couldn't stand to look at him another minute.

He sat up slightly so that he was no longer leaning against Ken and pressed his lips gently to the sleeping boy's. Ken's eyes fluttered open, his eyelashes briefly tickling Daisuke's cheek. Daisuke pulled back quickly. 

Ken might have a gentle and kind side to him, but Daisuke could never forget that he was the Digimon Kaizer as well; and the Kaizer persona had a way of lashing out at people if he was confused or angry, for he was well known for his violent temper. If Daisuke was having difficulties remembering all that had happened the last night he wondered if Ken would too, and that would definitely make him confused…

But Ken only smiled faintly up at Daisuke, and his indigo eyes seemed to glow with a goodness that he repressed as the Kaizer. Daisuke marveled at how he could be so strong at most times and yet look so helpless and fragile at that moment.

"What a beautiful way to be awoken," Ken almost purred with contentment. "I feel almost as if I have not yet left my dreams."

Daisuke shook his head slowly. "No, this isn't a dream. You woke yourself right into a fairy tale," he smiled lovingly down at Ken who responded curiously to his statement.

"Really, which one?"

"Sleeping Beauty," Daisuke replied without a trace of hesitation. He was amused to see a crimson flush creep over Ken's cheeks. "And you're cute when your all embarrassed," he whispered.

The blush increased. "Really Dai…"

"That's not a bad thing silly," Daisuke laughed softly at his discomfort and leaned down and kissed him again. He could feel Ken tense but then relax beneath him. And he ran a hand through the Kaizer's unruly hair.

They broke the kiss for a minute and Ken blinked at him and his dominant side kicked in as he flipped Daisuke expertly unto his back with himself over him. Daisuke was surprised but willingly submitted to the Kaizer's desire for dominance.

Ken quickly shed his cape and shoulder pads as well as the gloves.

He covered Daisuke's neck in quick passionate little kisses, making his way from the soft hollow of his collar bone to the angle of his jaw. Daisuke arched his back into him. Ken smiled and captured the boy's lips with his own. Daisuke moaned in pleasure and parted his lips obediently when Ken ran his tongue over them so that they could deepen the contact. They continued in this fashion for what seemed like eternity until finally Ken broke away and lay beside Daisuke panting heavily.

When he had gotten his breath back Ken turned his head to the side and looked at Daisuke. "What are we going to do about this Dai-chan?" he asked softly. Daisuke turned to look at him as well.

There were dark, painful shadows in the Kaizer's beautiful eyes. "What do you mean?" he responded. 

"Don't play games Daisuke please, it hurts too much…you know what I'm talking about. We are enemies, you are a Chosen Child and I am the Kaizer. It seems that fate is against us…"

"Why should we surrender to the will of fate?" Daisuke asked harshly, not angry at Ken, but at the obstacles standing between them. "I love you, nothing can keep me from you!" he declared.

"I love you too Dai-chan…"

"Then we will find a way to make it work."

"What will you tell the other chosen?" Ken asked miserably.

"There must be some way…If there is we shall find it!" 

"Even I don't know what to do Dai…"

"Because your stressed," Daisuke responded. "Just give it time and the answer will naturally sort itself out for us."

"Somehow I doubt that…" 

Daisuke's thoughts turned briefly back to the previous day's adventures with the other Chosen…

__

~*--------*~

"Daisuke stop playing around!"

"I'm not playing around Hikari, I'm looking for the Kaizer same as everyone else here," the boy pouted frowning at the brown haired girl.

"But this is serious Daisuke!" Iori rolled his eyes. "We're putting ourselves in danger here and you're acting like its some big game!"

"I am not!" he grumbled and fell silent. He hated the way the other Chosen made him feel inadequate. There was Iori who had never learned how to have fun, bossy Miyako, Takeru who thought he could do everything better than Daisuke…and then there was Hikari whom he had once had a crush on. She hadn't even bothered simply explaining her feelings for Takeru to him, just managed to hurt him time after time when he longed for her affections. 

In truth he hadn't liked Hikari for years…simply felt that he should and he used his seemingly endless devotion to her as a crutch to keep people from discovering who he really liked. If the group ever found out that he liked Ken it would all be over…they'd shun him forever. Not that he got any respect as it was…

The Airdramon and the swarm of Flymon had come in so quickly upon them that they didn't have a chance. They didn't even have time to armor digivolve their digimon. One by one the children fell sprawled upon the ground…Daisuke didn't even know if anyone was still conscious when the Kaizer had taken him…

He didn't remember it fully, but if he strained his mind he could almost recall Ken holding him carefully as he flew on the back of Airdramon…

~*--------*~

He looked Ken directly in the eye. "I don't care anything about the other Chosen, the only person I care about is you. It doesn't matter anymore, I'm through with them…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Ken: _Well…that wasn't that bad I guess…it was pretty short though…_

****

Dragon Lady: _I know, it was short! I don't know why…I just couldn't make it any longer for some reason!_

****

Ken: _You did that on purpose!_

****

Dragon Lady: _Who me? Why would I do that?_

****

Ken: _So you could get more reviews when you make a third part!_

****

Dragon Lady: _Who says I'm making a third part?_

****

Ken: _You have to be making a third! What do you mean your not doing a third? You can't just leave it here! You aren't going to just leave it here…are you? _

****

Dragon Lady: ***evil chuckle*** _I guess you'll just have to wait and see…_

****

Ken: _No, you can't do this to me I'm your muse! I have to know what you're going to do next…I'll…I'll make you write a third part! You people reading this, teach her a lesson and don't review! I don't care how much you like it…resist and make her pay for cutting this chapter short!_

****

Dragon Lady: ***waves arms frantically*** _No! Don't listen to him! _***covers Ken-chan's mouth with hand***_ Review all you want! So who wants to know what will happen with Daisuke? _***jumps up and down***_ Oooh me, I do!_


End file.
